Feliz Cumpleaños
by Tedy-chan
Summary: El ingles pensaba que nadie lo recordaria, que su cumpleaños era otro dia en vano para las demas personas, pero al parecer estaba equivocado...


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad del genialoso e omnipotente Himuraya Hidekazu nwn

Feliz Cumpleaños

Hay días los que nunca se olvidan, ya que son demasiado emocionantes para uno mismo, pero nadie menciona los días que tu recuerdas, y que nadie mas lo hace, mientras tu te das la esperanza de que todos te tomen en cuenta y te feliciten, y al menos te reciban con una cálida sonrisa, pero como ya fue mencionado, solo la falsa esperanza…

Suspiro, dándose cuenta de que seria el mismo día aburrido de siempre, un día que solo se repetiría al año, y que era especial para el, pero para los demás era un día igual como los otros en el año.

Se levanto de la cama, con una triste sonrisa, pareciendo que iba a llorar, pero no caería tan bajo. Se coloco las pantuflas y fue directo al baño a tomar una ducha, en la cual no hizo nada mas que tardar cinco minutos, gracias a la gran hora adelantada que era, sin contar que no tenia nada que hacer. Se vistió normalmente, pantalones caqui, corbata roja y un suéter blanco con rombos cafés, mas un saco que llevaba por si las dudas.

Bajo a la cocina a preparar un quemado y asqueroso desayuno, pero que a el le gustaban, además, cada quien tiene gusto diferente, y el no era un excepción.

Termino de desayunar, y miro las llaves del auto cuando se encontraba en la entrada, lo pensó dos veces y salió por la puerta, y las llaves aun se encontraban en el pequeño cenicero de adorno en la mesa principal de la entrada.

Caminaría, si, eso, para hacer tiempo, ya que se había levantado muy temprano y no le molestaría hacer ejercicio de vez en cuando, y aunque se haya retractado en hacer ejercicio para ser mas fuerte que ese idiota de América, no le importaba volver a repetir lo mismo esa mañana.

Miraba como todos paseaban elegantemente por las calles, y como de vez en cuando veía a niños con cometas, pelotas o cualquier otro objeto que era digno para divertirse. Sonrió de nuevo, esta vez con un poco mas de alegría, pero ahí seguía el mismo toque de amargura y tristeza que cargaba desde la mañana con todo el aflige del mundo.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a lo que parecía un gran edificio de concreto en el que se daría una aburrida conferencia mundial, esas siempre aburridas y monótonas conferencias en las que no hacia nada mas que quejarse de Alfred, y evitando los acosos y los insultos de Francis en vano, para después aventársele con un "Wine bastard!" y ahorcarlo hasta que el fornido de Alemania les parara con un grito de autoridad y acabe siendo abrazado por Italia. Si, ya se sabía todo de memoria.

Entro, sabiendo que nadie le daría mucha importancia a su presencia excepto aquel aliento de rana y el irritable Yankee.

A pesar de que fuera su cumpleaños, sabía que nadie le haría caso en aquel momento, y que seria un mismo día aburrido como el de las demás personas…

-¡Damos iniciada esta conferencia mundial por el héroe!- Grito entusiasta un rubio idiota.

-¡América! Basta de tus insensateces, ¡hay que descubrir una solución para el calentamiento global!- Dijo aquel rubio militar, que se encontraba dándole ordenes a todos.

Suspiro y hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos encima de la mesa, casi a caer dormido. Ese día había estado muy callado, y el francés le había notado algo afligido así que decidió en no molestarlo ese día, y aunque siempre se peleasen y fuera malo con el, entendía que el ingles tenia uno que otro día malo, así que mejor decidió acosar a china ese día, a lo cual se arrepintió ya que después consiguió tener el odio de Rusia sobre el.

Observaba todo desde su lugar; como el italiano mencionaba varios "ve" sin razón aparente, como Francia era golpeado por Rusia, y China tratando de separarlo, como el español le pasaba cariñosamente un tomate al italiano mayor, y también como el americano se reía de todo lo que le reprendía el Alemán. ¿Deberás siempre se veían así? La sala era un desastre, tal vez por eso siempre tardaban como cinco conferencias para poder resolver un solo problema menor, y eso que ya llevaban yendo como diez días para resolver aquel conflicto y aun no lo habían resuelto del todo.

Observo su reloj de muñeca, y vio que al parecer ya eran las cinco de la tarde, hora en la que se acababa la conferencia y podían irse directo a sus casas.

Se levanto, ya aburrido y algo adormilado por la tan escandalosa y sin fin conferencia; tomo su cosas y algunos papeles que se le habían dado para las transacciones de comercio entre los países, y se fue rumbo a la salida.

Miraba la lluvia caer, realmente aquel día en la mañana había sido tan soleado que no aparentaba el que iba a llover en la tarde.

Observaba como las gotas caían mientras daba varias opciones en su mente de cómo ir a su casa sin llegar mojado y cansado. El pedirle a alguien que le llevase no era una opción, y mucho menos irse caminando con esa lloviznada.

Dio un gran suspiro en el cual soltó un aliento de frio, el cual indicaba que el ambiente obviamente estaba muy helado y que podría resfriarse en el intento de llegar a su casa caminando por las mojadas y resbalosas calles…

-Arthur-san- Dijo detrás suyo un japonés, con un paraguas en las manos. – ¿Que hace aquí? Ya todos se fueron-

-Ah, Kiku- Menciono el nombre de oriental algo sorprendido –Yo… solo encuentro como irme sin mojarme, ¿tu que haces aquí?-

-Tenia que hacer un papeleo- Dijo sonriéndole –Si quiere, puedo llevarle a su casa- Dijo aun con aquella tierna sonrisa y moviendo un poco el paraguas indicándole que no se mojarían en el intento de llevarle.

-Gracias, pero no quisiera que te resfriaras, mi casa queda muy lejos además tendrías que regresar hasta donde vives- Dijo sabiendo en donde vivía el japonés, el cual vivía muy cerca de ahí, y su casa quedaba muy lejos. Seria una molestia el enviarle hasta el otro lado del mundo para volver a regresar con aquella lluvia.

El pelinegro pensó un poco, para después abrir su paraguas decidido y salir del edificio apenas.

-¿Que tal si esta noche se queda en mi casa?- Dijo volteándole a ver.

-N-no estoy seguro, ya me quede un par de veces, y… creo que fui una molestia-

-No se preocupe, su compañía me hace falta- Dijo para después jalarle del brazo y sonreírle mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

Medito un poco la situación, pero al final y al cabo acepto para después ir camino a la casa del japonés sonriendo, ya que contaban varias cosas sucedidas en la conferencia.

Le agradaba estar con el oriental, pasar tiempo con el siempre había sido muy divertido, ya que siempre lograba sacarle una que otra sonrisa lo cual le hacia corresponderle feliz, además de las millones de anécdotas y temas de conversación que les eran muy fácil de sacar a flote. Definitivamente ese día se había puesto mejor.

-Arthur-san…- Dijo el japonés deteniéndose –Recordé algo…- Menciono, mientras que de sus ropas buscaba algo.

-¿Que es?- Pregunto, para después resolver todas sus dudas al ver como el pelinegro le entregaba una pequeña caja blanca, con un muy bien y lindo listón rojo amarrado.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Arthur-san…-

No puedo evitar verle totalmente sonrojado y notar que el japonés le correspondía el gesto igual acompañado con una sonrisa.

Definitivamente, ese había sido el mejor momento de su día…

**Hi! xD, aquí vengo con un fanfic para el cumpleaños de una amiga que la quiero mucho nwn Tere!**

**Ojala que te pases bien en tu cumpleaños y que te haya gustado este pequeño regalo regresivo (¿)**

**Teamo aunque te de miedo 8D (¿), agradecería que le dejaran pequeños reviews de felicitaciones, en fin, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TERES! nwn**


End file.
